1. Field of the Invention
A pneumatic circuit, particularly one which supplies a lubricant in an atomized form to portions of an apparatus requiring lubrication, usually incorporates a filter for cleaning supply air, a regulator for regulating the pressure of a flow and a lubricator for forcing out a lubricant in the atomized form into a pressurized pneumatic stream. These units are provided as a set, commonly termed a three-unit assembly.
2. Description of Background Art
Hitherto, individual units in a three-unit assembly, i.e., a filter, regulator and lubricator, have been fabricated independently without any relation provided to one another. The independent units have been connected to one another using complicated pipings and connecting means. Therefore, if one of the units is to be replaced or repaired, the three-unit assembly itself must be removed from the circuit for the replacement or repair. This has been very inconvenient. Further, the assembly includes a comparatively large number of component parts, and its cost is considerably high.